Ninja Mage
by Meowmeowmerida
Summary: One day while rebuilding the guild hall after the war with the Phantom Lord Guild. A young boy arrives wanting to speak to the master about training with light magic. Little did they know how momentous Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze coming to visit them was. Smart Naruto! Bloodline Naruto! Good Kyuubi! Eventual Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Mage**

**So here's a crossover I dreamed up. I hope you guys like it. I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. And here ya go.**

**Chapter 1**

3rd Person Pov

A boy walked through the streets of Magnolia. He was given some looks but people were too busy to give the boy any attention. He walked towards the Fairy Tail guild which was currently under construction. He walked onto the site and found a cafe open. There was a man there with blonde hair similar to Naruto's spouting off a lot of threatening sounding bull shit. He also had a scar on his face over his eye and down his cheek and strange round black thing's with spikes over his ears. He wore a ridiculously flashy coat that went almost to the floor and was lined with fur.

He then focuses on Naruto with an angry glare, and a menacing smirk.

"Who are you? And why are you here? We aren't exactly open for business you know." The man sneers with an air of contempt.

"I came to seek the help of Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." The whiskered boy replies in monotone and an unemotional face.

"The geezer isn't here right now, so why don't you go home kid." The older blonde says annoyed, and trying to terrify the boy into leaving.

"I can't exactly teleport back to the Elemental Countries now can I?" Naruto replied wryly.

"Oh, how cute a little boy on a journey. Is it true that they use child soldiers there?"

"Yes," Naruto throws a kunai and cuts the blonde man's cheek. "I happen to be one of them. So leave me the fuck alone or you'll find yourself with a kunai in your throat choking on your own blood the next time you wake up." Naruto sent some KI towards the bastard to get his point across.

"Hello, um, what's your name? And why are do you want to talk to Master?" The woman behind the counter asked cheerfully.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I recently discovered I could use light magic, and your Master is the only one that I've heard of that can use the same magic." The others watched in shock as his entire demeanor changed from intimidating to friendly, and sheepish.

"You can just use it?"

"A little it's a bit uncontrolled that's why I came here to seek the master out, and hopefully get some training with it." Naruto reports to her sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and with red ears.

"And the people in charge where you're from were just okay with that?" Laxus interrupts.

"Yes, because all of them hate my guts for retarded reasons and the longer I'm gone the happier they are. Well until the figure out I've made some pretty high up friends in the past."

"Like what? A captain?" Laxus asked condescendingly.

"Try a leader of a country scar face."

"Well Master Makarov is in front of the council right now. He should be back later tonight or tomorrow."

"Thank you…"

"Mirajane, and the blonde is Laxus, the boy with the pink hair and the scarf is Natsu. The blonde girl over there is his partner Lucy, the red head is Erza, and the boy with the black hair is Gray."

"Yo," he flashes a peace sign at them. Laxus huffs and walks off and out of the guild. "Geez he needs to get his manties resized because they are obviously really far up his ass."

The white haired barmaid hid chuckles behind her hands. The blonde girl giggles, the red head tries and fails to look serious, and the black haired boy chokes on air. He then looks at Naruto in fear for him.

"You do realize he is the Master's grandson right?"

"Well, he's an asshole, and trust me I know assholes, I've had to deal with one all of my life."

"How old are you Naruto?" Lucy asks interestedly.

"I'm going to turn 14 in about a month or so."

"Really when?"

"October 10th."

"That's right around the time of the Fantasia Parade." Mirajane interrupts.

"Lucky! You get a parade on your birthday." Natsu tells him pouting.

"Huh, that sounds better than all of my other birthdays." Naruto replies looking lost in thought slightly.

"So your parents were okay with you coming here?" Grays asks.

"They died when I was a newborn, and I've been taking care of myself since I was 3."

"Wouldn't you have been in orphanage?" Gray asked.

"Should've but I wasn't." He then changed the subject. "Do you guys serve ramen?"

"No, is that a dish where you're from?" Mirajane asked interestedly as she loved learning about new foods.

"Yeah, my mother had an addiction to it when she was alive and it passed down to me." Naruto told her scratching his whiskered cheeks.

"Do you happen to have a recipe for it? Maybe I could make it some time."

"Oh yeah," they watch him take a small scroll out of his pocket. He goes through it and once he finds a certain rune and puts magic into it. A book comes out of it and he hands it to Mirajane. "This is a bunch of recipes from normal ramen to more the complex types. Don't worry about family recipes those are sealed away."

"So can everyone where you're from use rune magic?"

"Well it's called fuinjutsu, and yes everyone has the potential but not everyone has the drive to do so."

"What do you mean the drive?"

"It's extremely hard to understand and master. It was why my mother's clan was so feared. They had a natural inclination to understanding it, and they had a knack for being able to use it in battle. I'm still learning so I can't use it in battle yet, and I'm pretty low level."

"Really what are the full powers of this?"

"Well it's just a myth but supposedly my ancestors could turn back time."

"Wow with rune magic? That's incredible." Natsu tells him awed.

"It's just a myth really." Naruto replies blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are a child soldier correct?" Erza asks the blonde looking intimidating.

"Yes, a shinobi of Konoha of the land of Fire."

"Land of Fire? Why is it called that?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, well we have our own type of magic called chakra. Yours comes from outside of your body which we call natural chakra, ours however comes from inside and it grows with us, and with the use of it."

"Interesting, what does that have to do with the land of Fire."

"Well this chakra has elemental alignments that are more prevalent in some areas. In the Land of Fire the normal chakra alignment is with the Fire Element. In the land of Water, water, and so on and so forth."

"So you have fire type chakra?"

"No, because neither of my parents did. My mother had water and lightning type chakra, and my father, wind. Usually you would only inherit two of these but I was lucky and inherited all three of these chakra natures some being stronger than others."

"So it comes from your parents?"

"Yes, well most of the time. Sometimes you have a little hiccup genetically. My friend Hinata for example, her family are all earth types but she is a water type with the potential for wind. It was a trait that only comes out rarely in her family suggesting some could use those types of chakras."

"So it comes from your families, and in some places some elemental type chakra's are more prevalent." Everyone stared at Natsu is complete disbelief.

"Yes, that's exactly right, Natsu-san. Do any of you use elements."

"Yes, I'm a fire mage, and Gray is an ice mage."

"So you can use combination elements without a kekkai genkai."

"Combination elements?" Gray asked slightly miffed.

"Kekkai genkai?" Erza asked interestedly.

"Well kekkai genkai are bloodline abilities that are unique to some families. So mean combination elements like ice, or wood, and others mean the ability to manipulate one's body, and others mean special eye talents such as the sharingan which allows you to copy your opponent's moves and predict them by the smallest muscle twitch."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah well don't be too amazed they've caused nothing but problems and have started wars with their arrogance. I'm glad most of them are dead."

"Is this the asshole you were talking about?"

"Hai, my god brother Sasuke Uchiha. The heir of the Uchiha clan and one of my least favorite people."

"Jeez you must have had a lot of problems."

"Yeah well when your god brother tries to kill you twice in one day see how you feel."

"Wait is he the son of your god father? Or godmother?"

"Godmother, she died when we were eight."

"Wait if you had godparents why were you taking care of yourself?" Gray asked angrily.

"My godmother tried to help me as much as she could, but the people in power would have hurt her family, and forbid her from adopting me. My god father just left me behind to whore around."

"I'm sorry."

"I've gotten over it. Besides I need a new start. No sense in looking backwards when that's not where you're going."

Erza regarded the boy with respect at that moment. She did not feel as though she could have done the same with those of her past. Especially not Jellal. Then Loke pops back up and hand her a ticket to Akane Resort. She immediately goes and gets her luggage and requips into beach wear.

Naruto watches the man called Loke with interest. When he heard they're going to a resort her waved and said.

"I hope you guys have a good time."

"Thank you Naruto."

He watched them walk off and then sees the man Loke disappear.

"Wait he was a summon?"

"You have celestial spirits where you come from?"

"Not spirits, summons, but they're usually extremely intelligent animals. There's three types, normal summons such as toads and dogs, the guardians such as phoenixes and griffins, and the demon summons which vary greatly."

"Do you have a summons?"

"Yes, I have the demon fox contract."

"Demon fox contract? How'd you get that?"

"Lucked out mostly." Mirajane knew immediately that wasn't the whole story but didn't push the young boy.

"So Naruto do you have a place to stay?"

"Um, no actually. This was the first place I came too." He tells Mirajane sheepishly.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She inquires.

"Um, well the weather's nice and I saw a cool tree in the park-"

"You're going to sleep outside?! That's unacceptable; I can't have a child sleeping outside in the park." She interrupts him slightly angry that he would think of doing such a thing on her watch.

"Really though I'm fine. I've had a lot worse trust me." He tries to placate her by reporting this but it only makes her more determine.

"It's still unacceptable. I'm sure my younger brother could help you out for the night."

"No, really it's fine."

"No, come on. I'll take you to my brother. He'll be happy to take you in." She grabs his arm and drags him towards the construction zone. He is surprised at her strength and goes along with her so as not to get her ire.

However, someone saw her and freaked out causing someone to drop a large wooden post on top of them. Naruto jumped up and punched it in half so the two sides fell around them. Everyone watched the kid in complete awe at what he did.

"Who is that kid?"

"How'd he do that?"

"Sis!" Naruto saw a beast of man with white hair and a scar over his right eye running toward the woman. "Thank you for protecting her. Mira what were you doing here?"

"This is Naruto. He's from the Elemental Countries, and he came seeking help with his light magic. However, Master isn't here and he thought it would be okay to sleep in the park." The blonde boy blushed.

"You saved my sister's life. The least I could do is give you a place to stay for a couple of nights. By my honor as a man, I'll help you out…"

"Naruto."

"Naruto!"

"Um, thank you but I don't want to be a burden."

"A man should always help those that are in need especially if they owe him a debt."

"Um, okay."

Elfman then goes off shouting something about being manly. Naruto is left behind sweat dropping and Mirajane leaves the area. Then someone comes over to him and asks.

"Hey, we lost some of our workers. Can you help out?" One of the wizards asked. 

"Oh, sure, do you want me to make some clones to help out?"

"You can make projections that can pick things up?" Someone inquired interestedly.

"Look I'll show you. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Ten of the blondes poofed into existence leaving people looking in wonderment, and the blonde turned towards the man and asked.

"What do you want us to do?"

He quickly assigned jobs to the many blondes and they carried them out and even had their own personalities. They were completely solid until they accidently hit themselves hammering in something. Then they would poof out of existence. Then Naruto would create another one and have it replace that clone. However that happened very rarely which surprised most as they would assume that a soldier didn't do these things. When asked he told them that as a rookie level shinobi they had to do many mundane things such as paint fences, pull weeds, and shingle houses. He also had apparently helped build a bridge.

At the end of the day Mirajane kindly gave Naruto an on house dish and promised ramen tomorrow, as he followed Elfman home. Many of those in Fairy Tail were happy to see such a promising young man among them. The Master came right after the boy had left and Mirajane told him of the boy. He was intrigued but he decided to leave it until morning.

**Well there you go hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ.**

**So, here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's kind of boring, but we have yet to get to all of the cool things yet, and I'm trying to establish my version of Naruto.**

**So Naruto knows who his parents are. He will be able to use chakra chains, and I haven't decided on his other bloodline. He is smarter than the cannon, and he is a little more quiet and distrustful because of reasons I will explain.**

**Thank you and I own nothing, but enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

3rd Person Pov

Elfman woke bright and early proclaiming something about training and manliness. He asked if his house guest would like to go on a run with him. Naruto said yes and they ran around Magnolia. Naruto was keeping up easily with Elfman, and at some points even passed the giant of a man. They ended up in the park sweating, and Elfman was panting slightly. However the blonde barely seemed affected.

He used his shirt to mop up the sweat that was pooling on his face and neck, and revealed scars. He had a huge amount of wicked scars and Elfman was left dumbstruck. Most of them looked like they would kill someone. However, he knew better than to comment and bring back bad memories so he filed the information away to tell Mira. He knew that she was likely to spoil the blonde rotten.

"You do this often?"

"Yeah, as a shinobi we had to be in top condition. I love running. I have a friend who could leave me in the absolute dust without breaking a sweat."

"Really there are people like that where you come from?"

"Yeah but they're a bit crazy. Actually no they are one plum short of an entire fruit pie." Elfman looks at the blonde as he digests that particularly specific description.

"Come on let's go eat breakfast and get ready to go to the guild. A man must be ready for anything." Naruto sweat dropped.

'_Well at least he's not talking about the power of youth, and crying everywhere. Not to mention he's not making that abomination of a genjutsu.'_ The blonde thought.

Naruto was glad that he was behind Elfman because he didn't want the other man to see the full body shudder he made just thinking about it. Once they were back at Elfman's apartment and they got showered and redressed. Then they stopped at a café and got some food. They were greeted by Mirajane with an extremely short man next to her. He identified himself as Makarov Dreyar.

"So you are able to use light magic?"

"Yes, but it's extremely uncontrolled."

"Come with me. We shall see."

The blonde follows the old man to the forest so no one can see the light that could from this. Makarov didn't want anyone to be hurt because of an innocent child. He sits in a tree overlooking the blonde.

"So should I attempt something with it?"

"Yes, please show me what you can do."

The blonde started to concentrate light magic in his hand however it exploded sending the boy flying backwards and bathing the area in light. Makarov shielded his eyes from the bright light that the child produced. He looked at the boy once the light died down. He was in the middle of a crater, scratched up a little bit, but otherwise okay. However, he was blushing profusely and looking down sheepishly.

"So yeah that's about the extent of what I can do when I'm not in a life or death situation."

"I can see why you came to me. We definitely need to train you before you blind someone."

"I've already done that, but it was in self-defense."

"Why would you need to defend yourself? You are a child."

"Where I come from I am a soldier. Not only that but I am a weapon because of something that happened at my birth."

Silence reigns between the two as Makarov sits down and seems to mull everything over.

"Sit, I believe this will be a long story." Naruto reluctantly sits down and takes a few deep breathes before speaking.

"The day I was born a demon called the Kyuubi attacked my village. The Kyuubi was much too powerful to be defeated, and because it's an energy construct even if you "kill" it, it will reform in a few years. So they had to seal it away, but just any old object would not be strong enough. So my father sealed the demon into me. He and my mother died in the process but had hoped that I would be treated like a hero, but that was a fool's dream. My mother's childhood rival did not want me to live so she spread the rumor that I was nothing more than a demon. I was tortured for my childhood and she had many supporters. However, I trained to become a ninja so that I could become the strongest ninja in the village the Hokage, and gain the respect of my village. That was a lie, because I would never be allowed to do so. I would have been killed before reaching that stage."

"So you left," the old man interrupted.

"No, I became a ninja and was put on a team with the village golden boy aka my god brother: Sasuke Uchiha. He was offered power by an S-class criminal Orochimaru, and a little over a year back he tried to go and join. A team was assembled to stop him. I was a part of that team, and I was the one to engage the Uchiha. It was a tough battle, and if it wasn't for the demon inside me I would have been mortally wounded… twice. I brought him back with minimal injuries. The only problem was that I had used my demon's energy to combat him. So I was banished for being a 'threat' to the village. I ran before they could seal away my chakra, and I was branded a criminal. I found a boat from this continent that had been blown of course and arrived in Wave. The place I was staying due to having friends there. They said they came from a land of magic and wizards, and when I had been attacked while running I had discovered I could use magic. So I asked to go with them. Once I was here I looked for a teacher. The only name I had heard in relation to light magic was you. So here I am."

"I see, and the Kyuubi? Will it be a threat to the guild? I can see that it will not possess you, but what can it do?"

"My father was a master at using seals which is the most difficult of the shinobi arts to learn. As long as I am not pushed to extreme limits then I will be fine. Also, the Kyuubi is actually extremely nice, and has practically raised me. His name is Kurama, and as long as you are not going to hurt me he shall not hurt you, and your own."

"Come with me boy. I will teach you, but you have to become a member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Yatta! Dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo?" The old man is chuckling at the boy.

"It's um a verbal tick, 'ttebayo." He says pouting.

"Where'd you pick that up?"

"My kaa-san had one." The blonde was blushing brightly. The old man laughed loudly at the flustered boy.

"Come on let's go officially introduce you to the guild."

"Alright." The boy says shyly and follows the elderly man back to the rebuilding guild.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Master, how did it go?" Mirajane greeted them happily.

"Mirajane please get the stamp, Naruto shall hence forth be a Fairy Tail wizard. I will have to teach him to control his light magic so just use that in extreme situations or training."

"Hai Master, 'ttebayo." Mirajane giggles at the now blushing boy. "Gomen, when I get excited my verbal tick comes out."

"No it's fine, it's rather adorable actually." She goes and retrieves the stamp. "So what color, where, and how big?"

"Um, blue with orange outline about the size of my fist right… here." He removed his shirt and point to a large nasty scar right by his heart. Mirajane's eyes widened but she didn't bring it up knowing that a scar like that came from bad memories.

He stayed perfectly still as the barmaid put the stamp on his chest after adjusting the colors. He waited until it was perfectly on there and marveled at it. He gave Mirajane a big smile before putting his shirt back on and following the Master. They once again went to work on the building with Naruto being a great help to the effort.

Everyone accepted the young boy with smiles, and high fives. He seemed happy in this environment.

_**A Week Later**_

Everyone admired the brand new guild hall. It had been built pretty quickly with everyone's help, and a celebration was going to go on. However the master had left to do something that was apparently important. They had gotten a new member a woman named Juvia who had fought them during their war with the Phantom Lord guild.

Right now Naruto was hanging around Levy. He was telling her the story of Lee's fight with Gaara. He got to the part about Lee's speed and Jet seemed extremely interested. He was wondering how that he had gotten that fast. He also wondered if everyone could be that fast where he was from.

He told him that if they put in the dedication to do so they could, but few wanted to do that. Most ninja these days wanted to fight using fireballs, and knives. Just straight speed wasn't that amazing to people. They thought they would get faster the stronger they got, and while that was true it just wasn't the best way to work.

"So how fast are you?" Jet asked interestedly.

"Well, I'm a lot faster than I used to be. Especially after I got involved with the Civil War in Water Country, I had to get strong or die."

"How fast are you exactly though?"

"Jet, shouldn't we be worried that he was involved in a war." Levy says trying to get herself heard.

"Um probably low to mid jounin."

"Do you want to race to see how fast we are compared to each other?"

"Sure. Race through the forest?"

"Naruto I'm worried what's this about a war?" Levy did seem really worried about this.

"Oh, well to make sure I wasn't found I went to place with a civil war. It was a bit personal because my friend's mom was killed, and he was forced out of the country because he had a blood line limit."

"Bloodline limit?"

"Yeah, it's a special trait that only people of a certain family have. Haku could use chakra to create ice kind of like how you explain Gray can use, but where I come from that's a combination element that can only be in family. Another one would be lava kind of like Mei-sensei had."

"Mei-sensei?"

"Yeah Mei was the leader of the blood line rebels. She's also a distant cousin, and when she heard I knew Haku, and his teacher Zabuza she took me in. She taught me a lot, and I want to pay her back one day."

"Let's race!" Jet seemed impatient.

"Okay, come on guys let's go. I'm fine Levy, really. I was mostly on raiding duty, and watching the camps. I didn't really get in on the action."

"Come on, let's go!"

Jet rushes off grabbing Levy while Droy and Naruto walked towards the forest. They arrive not too long after and Naruto makes a hand sign as soon as he arrives. These tattoos of some type of symbols that were intertwined all over his arms, and they shatter not too long afterwards. The two competitors line up at the chosen starting line. Then Levy went towards the finish line to make sure who gets there first. Droy stays until they get a solid script and they know that Levy was at the finish line so that they could start the race.

"Let the race begin!"

Jet and Naruto take off flying through the forest. Naruto goes into the trees and pulls ahead from Jet. Jet didn't know this and he thought that Naruto was way behind him. He was really surprised to find the blonde chatting with Levy at the finish line.

"WHAT?! You were in the trees! How did you go faster?"

"Oh, where I come from we are taught from a young age to tree hop and it is actually faster than on the ground because we don't really have to worry about the same obstacles."

Jet face turns white and he faints and Levy is worried. Naruto rubs his neck sheepishly and laughs at what has happened. Levy starts laughing too and they wait for Jet to get back up before heading back to the guild hall. They enter laughing but then Levy's face pales they turn to see a man.

He looks terrifying. However, that was not the reason; Naruto could tell. He shakes Jet and Droy and they immediately become defensive. Naruto didn't know who he was but he was obviously not someone this group liked. He looks a little rough though like he was starved a bit. He was huge with hair that was about his same size. He had a lot of piercings and a dark expression as he sits drinking something.

"What is he doing here?"

"Shouldn't he be in jail somewhere?" Jet and Droy are whispering but Naruto knows that the large man could hear them.

"He can hear you." The two stop and look at Naruto and pale while looking at the man.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I can read body language and have good hearing myself, I know what it looks like." The older man scoffs. "I'm going to talk to him."

"What Naruto!? No!"

"I'll be fine Jet. I am a soldier where I come from, if I can't fight I know when and how to run."

Naruto approaches the man who looks up at the young boy. He smirks which causes his eyes to darken and his face to look less human and laughs.

"Gihi, and the little boy wants to talk to me."

"Hai, because you are terrifying Levy, and you obviously have a history that isn't all good. I've had to deal with a lot of shit-"

"Gihi, a tiny kid like you? You haven't seen shit."

"My god brother murdered his entire family, extended and all except for his younger brother. That brother punched through my chest twice, and if I wasn't special I would be dead. I am a soldier where I come from, and I have seen countries occupied by a man who would take their daughters and sell them into sex slavery. I lived in a country that was in the middle of a civil war because a madman decided that some people should die for no other reason than being alive. Yes, I have seen nothing." Naruto's voice was dark and his expression angry.

The large man's eyes widen slightly before he looks down. Then his eyes close and he smirks and laughs his weird laugh.

"Gihihihihi, I like you kid."

"Okay? Cool."


End file.
